1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit board layout systems, particularly, to checking dimensions of copper patterns designed on the board.
2. Description of Related Art
When designing layouts for electronic parts such as a printed circuit board (PCB) using software, the software should be able to determine and indicate the faulty area of the dimensions of various parts such as the patterns made for copper traces designed in a PCB layout diagram. As shown in FIG. 7, some software may mark areas of a design with circles 101 to indicate places in the design that do not meet predetermined values. However, this system only generally indicates a faulty area and does not clearly indicate orientation of the faults, which makes it difficult to identify and correct the problems in the design.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.